


The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys arc 2

by NJ94



Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), All the Boys Parents Suck, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is just reall screwed up, Boys slowly come back to life, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, More tags to be added, Ray is the best dad ever, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Slight divergence from cannon, Some Plot, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ94/pseuds/NJ94
Summary: First time Writing Julie and the Phantoms. First time posting on AO3. My version of season 2.Arc 2 of the main story
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a group of one-shots but I realized that this is not just a group of connected one-shots this is a story so I did a little fiddling and this was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Luke and Julie finally admit there is something there, and maybe get together chapter.

Luke hasn't seen Julie all day, it was late on a Monday night and Julie was yet to have emerged from her house after she got back from school. Finally Luke got bored, he had already tried entertaining himself with the games and books strewn about the studio and writing but he wasn't having any inspiration. 

He poofed up to her room knocking on the door her dad and brother were watching movies downstairs and Reggie was hanging around, unseen of course, with them. Even downstairs was too far away from Julie to be seen. Alex had gone out for the evening. He had found Willie a bit ago but they were keeping their distance until they found out exactly what happened with Caleb. So they were being cute and waving to each other across a park or something. 

Luke didn't get an answer so he popped his head, threw the door cautiously he knew that would probably earn him another lecture about boundaries but he was at least certain she wasn't changing or anything she would have told him to wait if she was. She was sitting on her bed, several notebooks and binders and other paper spread out around her. A few textbooks as well, she had her headphones in and was jamming out to something. Her hair was up in a bun, a few stray pieces framing her face and she wore her glasses. 

He stepped into the room fully and walked to stand in front of her bed but even with that it was a few moments before she noticed him and pulled out one of her earbuds. 

"Whatcha doing?" He asked mostly to be annoying.

"What does it look like I'm studying," she said, "finals are coming up" she explained, neither of them could believe it was almost Thanksgiving. 

"You realize it's after 8 did you even eat dinner?" He asked although the empty plate on her bedside table said she had. "Sorry," he said "I know boundaries," he said when she raised an eyebrow "I did knock just for the record," he said. 

"Thank goodness for that," she said sarcastically. She patted the bed for him to sit but there really wasn't room. She blushed and cleaned up a few papers that looked like math slamming them shut in a textbook. 

"I know you promised your dad school first but seriously Jules take it easy please," Luke lectures jokingly. As she also sweeps up some American History work into a textbook, leaving just her science textbook out. 

"Like I said Finals are coming up I promised my dad school first, and honestly since I have been back in music not just with you guys but in the music program too, I have fallen behind on my other classes." She explained, "just don't tell my dad," she begged.

"Never, anything I can help with?" He asked. "I know it's probably changed in 25 years but despite me dying at 17 I did finish high school" he bragged. She raised an eyebrow at him again. "Reggie and Alex too," he confirmed. "OK maybe we dropped out and took our GED but you get the point" he finally relented "one of the big reasons for all the fighting," he said he didn't say with who, he didn't have to.

"Fine, I guess you can at least help me organize this mess," she said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. He smirked and she passed him a folder and a binder. "Everything is, already labeled, it just has to be put in the right place," she explained, dropping the history textbook stuffed with notebook paper next to him and going back to studying from her science textbook.

He sorted it out glad to at least be doing something useful, they had soundproofed the garage and then they hadn't been using it as much since they did it, ironic, right. After he was finished he slipped the binder in her bag for her, before dramatically dropping back onto the bed.

"OK I'm putting it away now," she sighed, she really had been studying for ages and she was almost caught up, she could do the rest after school tomorrow or over Thanksgiving break. He cheered silently and she shoved her papers into the textbook and sat both on her bedside table pulling out her writing notebook instead. "I have had the melody stuck in my head all day, I just can't seem to find the words to it," she told him. She started to hum the tune he joined in the second time around and then they got to work. They threw out lyrics randomly until they had something that sounded good to them. 

They sang it threw, once and then collapsed back against her bed smiling widely, and at that moment Luke looked at her, took her hand just to make sure he could. That he wasn't about to embarrass himself by falling, threw her, and kissed her square on the mouth just a quick peck really. He was expecting her to yell at him about boundaries or maybe tell him to leave that she didn't like him that way. He wasn't sure after all the cuddling up to him she had done recently. It has been a month since he had vowed to confess his feelings and he was finally actually doing it. He knew words were probably more useful but oh well. He was not expecting her to smile then blush then pulls him down by the collar of his shirt for another kiss. The stomping of her brother's feet up the stairs and a knocking at her door from her father reminding her it was almost time for bed broke them apart a few minutes later. Luke quickly rolled off the bed and went invisible again as her dad entered the room to kiss her goodnight.

When he left, Luke crawled back up on the bed one look at her deep blush at almost being caught and all he could do was laugh, even as she pulled him in again to try and shut him up.

"Should we talk or are you just gonna keep kissing me every time I try to speak?" He asked when he recovered.

"We are so gonna talk" she whispered "but my dad needs to think I'm sleeping first," she said.

They sat in silence for another 20 minutes and then they did talk about it, obviously she had realized he was attractive when he first showed up. She had blurted about cute ghosts after all. She told him she was sure she had a crush on him after they sang together in 'finally free' but that she didn't admit it to herself till after her fated dance performance with Nick where she imagined dancing with him instead. She showed him 'Perfect Harmony' then he said he loved it and suggested they practice it together. She told him about Flynn's lecture and why she wouldn't look at him during 'great' about turning down Nick for a date, and about how everything had changed since the night at the Orpheum now that she could touch them.

He told her about the guys making fun of him for denying it and since she had admitted she turned Nick down he told her about how jealous he had been of Nick too. They talked for hours about everything and nothing and it ended around 1 am with him asking to take her out that Saturday, and her saying yes. Even if they had more to work out with him being a ghost and all, they were ready to give themselves a try at dating. 

Julie was buzzing with energy for her last day of school. Just waiting for Lunch to tell Flynn all about it.

*Thanksgiving Day*

Some of Julie's family was around not as much as they would for Christmas she claimed, about as many as had been around for the day of the dead, but since no one wanted to explain ghost boys and the boys being solid was still a little iffy they didn't bother to learn who anyone was. Or try and be a part, although Ray did promise to save them the leftovers. Her family did want the band to perform. They all wanted to show off a little. They set up a stage in front of the garage as they had before. Her family gathered in the driveway sipping hot drinks even though it wasn't too cold they did still live in LA. They hadn't had much time to write anything new with Julie's midterms so they sang 'Finally Free' and 'Stand Tall' they were personal favorites, and some of their most popular, as well as 'Edge of Great.' The family was of course amazed at the 'technology' she used. Her cousins really enjoyed the music as well. After that everyone went inside to eat and Luke disappeared to go spy on his family's Thanksgiving to see what kinda crowd gathered and, the family was still around. Reggie went to the beach, and Alex disappeared to look for Willie and see what ghosts did for Thanksgiving. Willie agreed to meet Alex again at the park the next day, and once all the family was gone and Julie had some time, she and Luke were gonna spend all of Friday writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter that's going to be a little bit of Fleggie.  
> Fleggie is Flynn and Reggie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie having a bi-crisis. Flynn being the absolute best person ever, and the start of Fleggie.

Reggie sat in the studio Luke and Julie were studying in her room or writing or heck if he was being honest probably making out. And Alex had gone to see Willie at the park, Caleb had kinda gone AWOL after the Orpheum so he was pretty chill but they were still being careful. Even if Rose had said not to worry about him. He saw Flynn stick her head in the door probably looking for Julie and he smiled a little, he liked Flynn after she found out about them and proclaimed that it seemed to her the boys were joining Julies band he couldn't help it she was nice to be around, even if she was still creeped a little at the boys. 

"Anyone in here" she called. He held up a throw pillow from the couch and waved it around a bit to get her attention then sat back on the couch laying the pillow on his lap hoping she would get it. She sat down by him and proceed to hand him a notebook and a marker, he was confused for a minute until she started speaking to him.

"Which one are you?" She asked

'Reggie' he wrote showing her the notebook, she smiled nervously at that. And he tried to give her his best Luke smirk impression even though she couldn't see him.

"You know where the other is?" She asked again.

'Alex went to see Willie' he wrote first showing her then going back to writing. 'Luke and Julie are upstairs' he added. She was reading over his shoulder and as he wrote she spoke

'Probably making out'

"Probably making out," and they both laughed. The shaking floating pen showed his laughter to Flynn. 

"This is nice," Flynn murmured, laying back against the couch.

'What?' Reggie asked 'the couch is comfy but I'm pretty sure it's not that' he added before showing her the notebook.

"Peace and quiet," she said "a lot of family at my house for Thanksgiving," she said the holiday was the day before. 

'Ahh,' Reggie wrote 'i remember that' he said it was like he could write things he couldn't say so he followed it up with 'holidays were always tense, but I liked having all the family around it was a reason for my parents not to fight' then he stopped writing suddenly. He knew what Julie knew Flynn probably knew that how best friends worked, but even Julie just knew his home life had been bad. That all their home lives had been bad. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Flynn asked after an awkward pause. 

'Not really' he wrote, after another awkward pause. She shrugged and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

'You mind if I put on music?' He wrote after a while. She shrugged again. He got up tossing the pillow in his spot and went over to the CD player. He popped in some soft rock music he wasn't sure what it was, just that it was some background noise. He flopped back down on the couch making it bounce. She jumped a little.

'Sorry' he wrote quickly settling back into the couch. She shrugged again, the conversation was kinda dying out now. Suddenly Reggie realized he could talk to Flynn about what had been bothering him the last couple of weeks. He didn't want to talk to Julie about it, she had so much other stuff on her plate right now.

'I have a weird question' he wrote after a few more minutes. She waved her hand for him to keep writing. 

'It's kinda confusing' he warned her. 'So you know Alex is gay right?' He asked her. 

"Yeah he's been more open about it recently," she said "I thought we were talking about you," she said. 

'We are' he wrote. 'I have always liked girls' he added. 'But I think I like guys too' he finished. If he had been talking he would have stuttered over his words, but it seemed easier to write it down. 'Is that ok?' He asked after a moment.

"I can't decide that for you," Flynn said. "There is a name for it though," she said, "in 25 years a lot has changed for the Gay community" she explained. 

Reggie wrote down a couple of question marks urging her also to continue. 

"It's a huge community now way more than just Gay a bunch of letters that represent all the different sexualities and genders," she added. 

'More genders?' He asked her

"You have missed a whole lot" she smiled sadly at him. They spend the next two hours on the Internet, it was easier for Flynn to show him they tell, him.

"You don't have to label yourself but you can," she told him after she had shown him lots of different ones that existed now. 

'I think I'm bisexual' he wrote 'but it's ok if that changes right?' He asked for reassurance. 

"Yes it is as your experience changes you might realize that you are something else, heck if you date a guy and decide you don't like it you can say your straight again," she said "or you can decide your something totally different, it's OK to be whatever you want to be" she added. "Almost everyone in today's society is good with whatever, you just have to be OK with it yourself," she said. "I am" she added as an after, though.

Reggie wrote a few more question marks clearly hoping she would elaborate.

"I'm bisexual too" she explained. 

'Does that mean I can't ask you out?' He asked. 

"No, but for now I think the inability to see or touch you prevents that," she said.

'Oh right that,' he wrote. 'Does that mean you would go out with me If we could?' He asked.

"I would at least consider it," she said. Just then her phone buzzed. "That's my mom I gotta head home but it was nice hanging out with you," she said. It wasn't until after she left that he realized they had gone through the whole notebook, and all he could do was smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did it justice, as with most aspects of this story I don't write from personal experience. I'm gonna try and do Willex next chapter for a little update from Willie about what is going on at the club. So what Willie and Alex did on Friday and the aftermath of that also can Julie see Willie? And then we will have Juke's first date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up at the club now that's Calebs gone.  
> You are getting this chapter a little early also checkout my new outtakes series that has a special Valentines day chapter

Willie had only been to the club a few times since the boys escaped, usually, Caleb would make him come to draw him by his brand like tugging on a string. 

But Willie hadn't felt that tug in over a week he showed up, but the club was completely normal except for the fact that Caleb wasn't there. He wasn't sure what had happened he tried to say under the radar just in case. He keeps his distance from the club and unfortunately from Alex too. He knows Alex is looking for him. He has seen him across a park a few times. 

"I have been looking for you for ages," Alex complained into his chest, Alex had gone straight to hug him when he saw him, and finally got the chance. Willie had kept his distance for an entire month.

"I know I have been keeping my distance. I'm sorry," he apologized, "just trying to keep you safe no one knows what happened to Caleb, he vanished shortly after you guys," Willie explained

"The weirdest thing happened on Halloween," Alex told him. "Well the day after Halloween actually, something called the day of the dead it's a holiday that Julie celebrates," he explained. "We can be solid now around Julie," he explained. "Also Julie's mom was there, she couldn't speak 'cause she's like already, crossed over or whatever but she left us a note." He said. "It said especially not to worry about Caleb I have been trying even harder to find you ever since because we still don't know what that means," Alex was out of breath.

"I will take a visit to the club and meet you back here tomorrow OK?" He said. "I can also show you how Ghosts celebrate Thanksgiving, even if we can't eat we celebrate on Friday after Thanksgiving while everyone is busy shopping," he explained. Alex just nodded.

"Can we just hang out here for a little while first?" He asked.

"Of course we can hotdog, we can do whatever you want," Willie assured him.

Willie took a trip to the club that night after Alex left. He was surprised it had changed a lot since he had been there a few weeks ago. He should have been there a few nights a week since he performed and sometimes bartend, but he had been skipping he hopes he wasn't in too much trouble. He hadn't felt the draw so he assumed Caleb had not noticed.

But when he got to the club he found it empty except for a group of ghosts doing some cleaning and redecorating. 

Overseeing all of the changes where a group of much older ghosts sitting on a high platform. They glanced at him and quietly discussed amongst themselves and shuffled some papers before one of them spoke. A woman with black hair turning to gray, she had been in her fifties when she died if he had to guess.

"Ah, William yes we have been waiting for you to show up." She spoke, they didn't seem threatening but just from context he could guess who they were and knew he had reasons to fear them.

"Uh me you were looking for me?" He asked 

"Do you know who we are?" A man's voice boomed

"I can guess, and again wonder what you could want with a 19-year-old ghost," he admitted.

"Well, Caleb had been banished to another plane of existence so we have just been going through his records here getting the place ready for re-opening new management, etc.." The first woman spoke again, she said banished so casually. It took a moment to sink in. Caleb was gone, the club was under new management, the guys, and most importantly at least to Willie, Alex was safe. "While Caleb is gone all of his souls still remain under our control, after a though examination of Caleb's record it has come to our attention that many of his contracts were outdated, including yours, and some souls don't appear to have the proper paperwork at all. We wondered if you knew anything about that?" The woman asked.

"Yeah sure um well he kinda just stopped bothering with the contacts and just stamped whoever he felt like, ignoring the fact that it was supposed to be a fair trade, our soul in exchange for working for him, and he helped us stay here or move on." Willie shrugged. "Instead he just kinda stamped whoever walked in the door and used the stamp to control them, but you guys probably knew all that. You guys like to know everything, that's why you came right?" He asked.

"We do," the booming male voice confirmed "we left Caleb to his own devices far too long, and now we have a mess to clean up and we would like your help," he admitted sheepishly his voice lowering so it wasn't booming so much. "According to your contract, you have been here for 12 years you know the place I assume?" He asked, "you know the people who come what they like?" He continued. 

"I mean kinda I'm not really super involved with the Club," Willie admitted, "like I have been known to dance but like everyone does that, and I can mix a few drinks in a pinch but I'm just one of Caleb's pawns just like just about everyone else," he shrugged. He hated to admit it but it was true when he first met Caleb he was great he loved all the fun they had at the club, Willie had led a pretty fun life until he died so he loved being able to party through the afterlife too, but honestly after a couple of years even that got boring. 

"We are sensing that a lot of the people don't really want to be here anymore," a different man explained. "We need people to keep up our power, for us to be able to be here to help people, but most importantly we need willing people, what Caleb didn't know is that he wasn't collecting very much if any power from unwilling people. That's why the stamps were always voluntary and required a contract, a contract that could be renewed or dropped every two human years." He continued, was this conversation really going where Willie thought it was? Were they saying he might be free, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Or seem too intrigued these guys literally knew everything as they had just confirmed.

"We want everyone to know they are always welcome but they aren't required to be here," the original and by the looks of it only woman, continued. "We want to start by releasing those who wish to be but we need a way to get everyone here," She revealed.

"Well a load of ghosts will be here tomorrow, a bunch of them always come here because Caleb made it possible for them to eat, and everyone loves Thanksgiving," Willie told them excitedly. 

"That's very helpful," the booming man told him, a swipe of his hand left Willie feeling energized and floaty as his own brand flashed, away. "We heard a rumor from a friend of ours you're quite infatuated with one of our special ghosts," the woman was smiling as she said this, a crinkle in her brow. "Obviously we aren't gonna tell you too much because we have to remain kinda mysterious for the sake of the plot but just don't plan on leaving earth anytime soon." She said. He was too excited that he was free to really process what she said. Willie was quick to thank the council profusely before they told him to go find his friend. Because of the way time worked inside the club Willie was not surprised to find it was already early afternoon Friday when he poofed into the park.

He only had to wait about 45 minutes before Alex poofed nearby and spotted him. He could only smile widely, he had the best news. Yet he couldn't seem to figure out how to speak. He just pulled Alex against him in the tightest hug he could muster until Alex pushed against him and he realized he was probably crushing him. He still couldn't figure out how to speak so all he did was pull up the sleeve of his sweater. Gesturing to his wrist which was no longer stamped. It took Alex a full minute to catch on. 

"Can you speak??" He finally asked, he sounded, afraid like maybe Caleb was controlling him and he couldn't speak. Willie saw how concerned Alex was and managed to calm himself a little.

"Yeah sorry I just have so many exciting things and it's like all the thoughts are fighting to get out and instead of coming out in a word vomit they are all getting stuck in my throat," Willie explained.

"OK so good news," Alex took a few deep breaths as well, clearly calming himself, he often expected the worst in all situations and then got himself worked up. Willie knew it was a symptom of his anxiety. 

"Yes, lots of good news Caleb is officially gone destroyed banished, I'm not quite sure but for sure gone, the ghost high council was at the club today or well yesterday, but they informed me that the Club would soon be under new management and that I was welcome at the club at any time but that I was free and they took my stamp away," Willie's mouth finally caught up with his brain and his words came out in a jumble. 

"OK breath, slow down, repeat," Alex requested. Willie did just that and then found himself thrown into a rib crushing hug as well.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Alex murmured.

"Hey that's my line," Willie complained, leading them over to a bench. 

"Well I'm stealing it," Alex declared. "Also have I ever told you I like your hair?" He asked, changing the subject and Complimenting, him all at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ending on a fluffy note.  
> Totally broke the 4th wall and I don't even care. As we established these ghosts know everything including the fact that this is a story apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Juke's first date, The last chapter was the Friday after Thanksgiving this chapter is the Saturday after Thanksgiving.

Saturday night Luke was surprised to learn that Julie did in fact have a driver's license. That really was something he should have known before. He was surprised how cool Ray was with them going out. He gave her the keys and money to go see a movie. Julie was wearing a black dress and leggings since it was kind of chilly out, she was wearing some black boots that reminded him of a pair he owned back in the '90s. She also wore a purple flannel, it really tied the outfit together. He wore black jeans, he actually thought they might be Reggie's but he and Reggie were the same size so they shared clothes a lot. He also wore his orange and brown flannel and just a plain old t-shirt. 

Luke had been practicing the whole solid thing and could go visible or invisible at will when he was within range of Julie. He was hoping the range would get better but for now, it was good not to be seen sometimes, it helped so they could wander during the day. Luke rode in the car with Julie surprised that she could drive pretty well better than he ever could. Julie picked the movie, Luke wasn't even sure what it was. They settled in the far back corner of the theater, in case Luke went invisible, Julie explained. Luke thought it was just so they could snuggle. She had never turned down physical affection from the boys since she could touch them. Luke had read a book once about love language when he was alive. If he had to guess he would say Julies was physical touch or dependability. He didn't think that last one was in the book, it had been 1993 right after they started the band and it had been for school so…. Not that he minded he would say his love Language was also touch if he had to pick one. He was proven right when halfway through, the movie that he wasn't paying attention to when she moved the armrest on the chairs between them and scooted over so her head lay on his chest where his heart would be. 

Julie was expecting his lack of heartbeat but she didn't mind, she just wanted to cuddle. She couldn't help it after the Orpheum she was so afraid to lose them the physical contact reminded her that they were there and they were solid. Plus she didn't mind the extra body heat, when they were solid they did give off a good amount of body heat, not as much as a normal person but a good amount considering they were dead. Even more so since their very emotional day of the dead, she had found comfort snuggling close to Luke. She was slightly startled by the steady beating of a heart that shouldn't exist. It was again slower than if he had been alive, if someone had tried to take his pulse they would have an issue, but it was steady. She sat up abruptly and placed a hand over the spot. He was smirking at her. 

"How long?" She mouthed trying to stay quiet for the movie. She knows it can't have been longer if she hasn't noticed before. He made a puckering motion with his lips.

"Since we kissed" he mouthed back. Her head fills with questions and he must recognize the face she's making so he pulls her against his chest, kisses her forehead, and whispers in her ear "talk after the movie." They went back to half paying attention to the movie Luke is wishing they had gone to a drive-in movie so they had a bit more privacy, but he had been informed those had kinda gone out of style. She promised they would go to one when she could find a good one though. They had to wait till the movie finished and for the theater to clear out then they left to go get in the car before they talked again.

"Do Alex, and Reggie?" She asked, still in a bit of shock despite having a bit of time to process.

"If they do, they haven't noticed or have not said anything. I didn't notice until yesterday when you wore that shirt and I was thinking if I had a heart it would be racing and then I realized OH wait my heart is racing, oh shit my heart is beating my non-existent heart," she laughed at his reaction.

"So while I thought I had stunned you with my shirt you were really having an internal panic about suddenly having a beating heart, wait if you didn't notice till yesterday how do you know how long it's been?" She asked.

"One you totally stunned me and two I thought back to when we kissed and realized my heart had been racing then too, I kinda just assumed it had not been beating before that," he admitted

"OK so you have had a heartbeat for like 5 days then we need to find a way to figure out if the boys have heartbeats too." She decided. "And if so are y'all alive now or??" She looked at him questioningly. 

"Don't know we will figure it out," Luke agreed to lean over the seat to press a kiss to her lips.

"Yep I'm not freaking out I'm so not," Julie mumbled under her breath.

"One you sound like Alex, two are you safe to drive?" Luke asked. He didn't want her to drive if she was freaking out, they had never let Alex drive the van when they were alive, usually Reggie or Bobby had driven. Bobby was the only one with a driver's license but when they were 16 and his dad had been on a business trip Reggie had gotten his mom to take him to get his permit. Luke never got his license but that didn't mean he didn't drive. Alex has always been too nervous about what might happen to drive. 

"I'll be fine in a minute," Julie assured him. After giving him a glare at comparing her to Alex that turned into a giggling fit when she realized he was right. Luke reached over to turn on the radio and began humming along to a song he didn't recognize while Julie drove. 

"I'm gonna go give my dad the keys and then I will join you in the studio," Julie told him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before hopping out of the car. He poofed out of the car and into the studio. 

Julie dropped the keys in the dish by the door knowing it didn't matter where she put them her dad still wouldn't be able to find them and then wandered out to the studio, it was getting late after 9 and it was getting chilly, even in LA the nights got cold especially now that it was the end of November. Luke had already gathered the other boys who luckily had not been asleep yet and when she said the other boys she meant all of them that included to no surprise of hers a fourth ghost boy maybe a year or two older than her bandmates with insanely long brown hair. She assumed this must be Willie, and was super happy that she could see him but also that Alex felt comfortable bringing him here. 

"You must be Willie?" She asked just to be sure, waving to him where he sat on the sofa with Alex.

"Yep, nice to meet you," he gave her a little funny salute.

"We have amazing news," Alex interrupted. 

"I bet ours is better," Luke said.

"Not possible," Willie laughed lightly and rolled up his sleeve. "I'm free Caleb is like completely gone I found out yesterday," Willie informed them. Luke didn't quite process what he said before he took his turn to brag.

"I have a heartbeat," he said. 

'Well that's one way to break it to them' Julie thought.

Reggie was looking between his two best friends in confusion.

"I think those things are equally cool, but Luke yours is only cool to you," he argued. 

"Since when?" Alex asked at the same time. From where he lay sprawled across Willie in one of the couches. 

"Like um, 5 days maybe?" Luke said to answer Alex's question. Then he turned to Reggie "give me your arm buddy," he requested. Reggie held out his arm questioningly. Luke took it and to Julie's surprise put his finger in place to take Reggie's pulse. A smile spread across his face almost immediately. Then he grabbed Reggie's other hand and positioned it to feel his own pulse. Then he did the same thing with Alex. 

"Well that answers our question," Julie said. "All three of you do have heartbeats again." She tried not to laugh at Reggie and Alex's faces. 

"OK Alex before you panic, I think my mom's note makes a lot more sense now," Julie said. She reached over to pull it out of a drawer on one of the end tables. It was crumpled from being folded and unfolded multiple times. "We thought 'enjoy earth' meant not to worry about your unfinished business but what if it literally meant enjoy earth?" She asked. 

"OK, that's crazy and not helping," Alex was officially panicking. 

"Wait that actually makes sense," Willie said he instinctively grabbed Alex's hands gently. "Breath feel your pulse," he instructed, taking a few deep breaths to demonstrate. The boys looked on in awe, they hadn't found anyone who could handle Alex's panics as they could. Once Alex's breathing was under control and he was back with them Willie continued his train of thought. "The council said something today and I didn't think about it at the time, but they said 'don't plan on leaving earth anytime soon' like that's basically the same thing the note says right?" He asked.

"I mean yeah," Julie agreed. "You don't have a heartbeat to do you?" She asked him. 

He shrugged. "I dunno let's see," and went to take his pulse. "Yep," he said it so casually, Julie just had to laugh.

"Are you always this casual about everything?" She asked him.

"Yep, I'm a very chill person," He admitted.

"That's gonna balance Alex out well then," Julie said. "I assume you are gonna be joining our little family out here?" She asked him. She didn't wait for an answer. "Bedrooms in the loft, I hope you like cuddle piles, I'll let my dad know to set another plate for you tomorrow." And with that, she kissed Luke and left the studio. Finding the whole situation laughing worthy. She wasn't surprised when a few minutes later Luke poofed into the kitchen beside her where she was making a sandwich. 

"Your mean," was the first thing he said. "You left me out there with them and Alex is freaking out and Willie is confused and Reggie is always confused, and Julie comes to help me?" He begged tugging on her arm. 

"Mmmm they will be fine," Julie hummed leaning against his side. He took the hint and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She cut her sandwich into triangles and offered him one. He took it and he took a bite chewed and swallowed like it was the most natural thing in the world, which it would be if they weren't supposed to be dead. 

"Hmm more new abilities Alex is seriously gonna freak he hates changes and our lives have been changing a lot recently," Luke admitted taking another bite of the sandwich. 

"He's got you guys and he's got Willie he will be OK, eventually." Julie sighed. "This is just becoming more confusing by the day." She admitted. 

"Yep like we are alive I'm eating this sandwich which by the way is new, I ate leftovers thanksgiving yesterday and it was still slipping right through my jaw and I had already had a heartbeat then." He added.

Julie yawns, finishing her sandwich and dumping the dishes in the sink. "You go check on the boy OK?" She requested "I'm gonna get ready for bed." She added. 

Julie went upstairs to change, she washed her face and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top for bed. There was a knock on her door, her dad came to check on her, and ask about her date. She told him the date was great but now there was more crazy ghost stuff and that she would explain in the morning. He just nodded and left her to sleep just in time for Luke to poof back in, and let her know that everything was cool in the studio, Alex had calmed down and fallen asleep, and Reggie and Willie were quietly playing a card game. 

"Well there's your update I'll just be going now," he was about to poof out but she stopped him.

"Stay please?" She asked. He smirked at her and flung himself against her bed. "No shoes" she scolded, lifting his tennis shoes off his feet. He just smiled at her again and made himself comfy against her mountain of pillows.

"What's up?" He asked. Holding out his arms to invite her into his embrace. 

"Nothing just tired and you're warm and I don't wanna be alone," she explained.

"That sounds like something to me, and you're never alone." He assured her. They fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end, of the chapter next up with a little bit of wrap-up and then right into the next arc, which makes up the holiday season.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short and just kinda a wrap-up for the second arc before we get to Christmas which is the third arc. Sorry its late too because its short and late you will get another chapter tomorrow

Ray was surprised but not shocked the next morning when four boys appeared in his kitchen. He's even slightly happy to have another boy he always loved growing up in a big family. Both he and Rose came from big families. Rose's pregnancies had been hard though and after Carlos, she didn't want anymore at least of hers, they had talked about fostering a few times but then she had gotten sick, and it just kinda never happened. He would admit he was kind of a disaster without her never able to find anything, and his cooking for anything except breakfast was subpar at best, but he was happy with his new family. The new boy he was introduced to as Willie, he remembered Alex's ghost friend from the first 10 or so times he had heard or helped tell the story at this point. It's a few days before he catches Willie and Alex kissing in the studio and he realizes that they are more than friends, not that he cares either way. It takes several weeks for everything to fully sink in and for their bodies to begin working again. They were able to eat again right away which they loved, but they didn't seem to need to eat or use the bathroom for nearly a week after that. It was two weeks before after band practice one day Reggie told him that they were thirsty. But even as their human needs came back their ghost powers didn't seem to vanish. Ray would often still see floating objects, the boys staying invisible out of habit. And the teleporting he still wasn't used to the teleporting. They were able to be visible whenever they liked now no longer anchored to the world of the living by only Julie. The only problem with them being Alive again was the fact that legally they weren't. 

The boys spent a lot of time staying invisible in the studio still, which honestly helped with both Alex and Ray's nerves. They planned to re-introduce the boys to the world of the living at Christmas starting with Ray's family. But first, they had to get through Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short it just really didn't fit into the previous chapter, and I needed it to be in this arc, not the third arc.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed This Chapter another one should be up soon.  
> Feel free to leave comments I would love to hear your feedback


End file.
